life is well what is life
by iluvnathan
Summary: a girl is walking down the road and her friend is next to her i dont want to give anything away so you will have to read to find out.


Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiralling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know...

And it's suffocating me.

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend...

I feel like tacos

Read more: .#ixzz0oc4ZZ0eT 

Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.

I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensetive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing ahold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans... which look great on my by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be E-Mo

My parents just don't get me, you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend...

I feel like tacos

Read more: .#ixzz0oc4ZZ0eT 

Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiralling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensetive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing ahold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans... which look great on my by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be E-Mo

My parents just don't get me, you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend...

I feel like tacos

Read more: .#ixzz0oc4ZZ0eT 

Beta read by lovedrreid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie....

when I'm just walking, sometimes I feel like there's another person inside of me that is just trying to get out!

Teddy was walking down the road. She was with her friend, Ivy. All of a sudden Teddy goes ,"Teddy's not here right now..."

Then ivy goes, "your right here..."

Teddy goes, "No shes not this is SARA."

"then who is?"

"SARA, didn't you here me."

"TEDDY TEDDY COME BACK," Screams Ivy.

Teddy starts to remember a flashback...

**FLASHBACK:**

"Teddy Teddy"...its Ivy talk to me...

"Teddy's not here right now. Sara is," Sara said calmly not taking her eyes off the ground. Then only to look up she saw the fright in Ivy's eyes...

Then only to hear Ivy say," I need you Teddy."

Teddy looked up, "where am I..."

**FLASHBACK ENDEND**

Teddy looked up. "Hi, Ivy" Ivy looked at her with fright...

"Teddy, don't leave me again, please. I'm begging you, please."

Teddy looks down, "how'd I get here?"

"SARA," Ivy said frightened...

"Who?" Teddy asked.

Only to find herself in the hospital later that night...

Sara had taken her to a very dangerous place and killed her.

Ivy rushed over to Teddy as he started to wake up. Ivy looked at Teddy's pale as pale face can be. Teddy looked up trying not to speak. Only as Sara took over and started to say, "your next".

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh....Ivy screamed as she left looking for a nurse to tell her what D.I.D. Stands for. She found a nurse and the nurse told her Dissociative Identity Disorder. She want back in and wondered why something like that would happen to such a beautiful young female. That's when she died only 15 years old. The next day, Ivy want to school and was offered some drugs she had turned down the day before. She turned them down again just to find herself blackout a couple seconds later. When she woke up, she found herself singing she couldn't remember what it was, but then it came to her.

"life is a bitch and so is this world la la la la la di da la la la la di da"

Then she started writing in her diary

"I am on my death bed. I give you my best wishes"

Then she was gone...

A/N: I think this might get creepy so I don't write anymore. Hope you like it. If I get a lot of reviews I'll right a sequel..


End file.
